I'm a Fan of You!
I'm a Fan of You, is an episode from Season 18 of the HTF Fanon series. It features Handy going shopping for new tools, but Josh's artistic obsession gets in the way. Roles Starring *Handy Featuring *Josh *Hippy *Giggles *Nutty Appearances *Elliott Plot Handy is at his dam. He kicked his toolbox open to find out that his tools are rusty and old. Handy sighs in anguish. He drives his truck to a hardware/home superstore and Josh parks in his space which makes him angry and finds another space which is far away from the store. Josh steps out of his car sweating and walks into the store. Handy eventually reached the store and walked in too. Handy was astonished with the size of the inside of the superstore. He uses his stumps to get a trolley. Josh walks around with a plastic bag and sees Hippy cooling himself down with a handheld fan. Josh walked some more and saw Giggles cooling herself down with a desktop fan. Josh walked some more steps and saw Nutty pulling faces at a free standing fan. Josh laughed and walked to a pillar and takes out his record book and sees the record for the biggest fan. Inspiration strikes! Josh wanders into the packed aisles (with a KA-CHING! in the background) and gets a white tarp and places it on the ground. He folds it into a rhombus (The fan is 3D) and gets some plastic bags to make the pole for the fan. Josh pulls out a giant metal hoop and places it above the tarp and gets a grey tabletop. He tears some dark grey cardboard to make four rotor blades and shades them with black leftover paper. Handy is still looking for tools until he sees wrenches and spanners. But Josh took them, which made Handy disappointed. Josh lays them from the tabletop to the metal hoop to make the fan cover. He then lays another tabletop (which is grey) on top of the black tabletop to complete the cover. Josh gets another tarp to make the back and detailed it with more wrenches. He used a hammer (pretended to be a builder with it), screwdrivers and a saw to make the button (The one you press to keep it in a particular direction). Josh then goes into the home section and takes three grey cushions to make the buttons on the stand. He finds some big price tags and folds them into triangles and places them over the cushions. Josh gets a black tape reel and a bolt to make the power symbol. Josh finishes when he unrolls a grey short wallpaper to make the extension cord. Josh puts his thumbs in the air when he completes the fan. Hippy, Giggles and Nutty came out of the store and saw Josh's recent artwork. They all cheered in amazement. Hippy shakes Josh's hand. Giggles hugs Josh and Nutty gave him a thumbs up Josh takes a snapshot to keep as a memory. Handy came out of the store too and yells at him in fury. Josh chuckled when he saw that Handy has no hands. Elliott is sleeping in the office and he accidentally slouches and pulls the air-con fan to "SUCK" instead of "BLOW". Josh notices his cap is blown off his head and him, Hippy, Giggles and Nutty are sucked into the fan and were shredded to pieces. Handy saw Josh's, Hippy's, Giggles' and Nutty's belongings and body parts fly everywhere and he laughs until a car runs over him which is Elliott driving his car (which means his shift is over). The episode ends when Josh's cap falls onto the ground. Moral "Always stay in the shade" Deaths *Josh, Hippy, Giggles, Nutty were sucked into the air conditioning fan and were shredded to pieces *Handy was run over by Elliott Trivia *This is the second time Handy gets furious at Josh. The first was "I Nub You Not" *The following belongings and parts were thrown from the air-con fan: Josh's shirt, glasses, cap, limbs, ears, eyes and organs Hippy's limbs, ears, eyes and organs Giggles' red bow, limbs, eyes, ears and organs Nutty's candy, limbs, ears, lazy eye, organs and tail *The music used in the background is a piano and techno fusion. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 18 Episodes